Oh My Gosh
Oh My Gosh is a fan episode by Emilioalzamora20. Lime and Dandy are wearing jackets, because they're their new clothes. Roles Starring * Lime * Dandy Featuring * Lumpy * Brushy * Flaky * Vanilla * Petunia * Circle * Giggles Appearance * Pop Plot In Dandy's room, Dandy is trying to draw a warship many times, but Dandy can't draw because it's ugly and the picture ends up discarded. Lime shows up, and Lime asks why he can't draw while posing angrily. Dandy shows his ship. Lime sees the picture for a bit and laughs, causing Dandy to get angry. Lime has an idea. Lime commands him to draw a bow slowly. Lime then asks whether it is finished. Dandy answers yes, then Lime gets out a "continue spray", and sprays the picture. Suddenly the images move. Dandy is curious when the self-illustrating image is completed, and the results are very good. Dandy is surprised, then Lime introduces him to the "continue spray". "Continue spray" can progress the situation of an image. Dandy then goes to squirt the calendar picture. After being sprayed, it turns into autumn, and when sprayed again, it becomes winter. Lime and Dandy feel happy. Lime is finding a photo album. Lime and Dandy end up finding photos when Lime was little, before growing horns, then Dandy sprays the photo, the result is that little Lime gets wet. Lime is annoyed, while Dandy wants to try the spray on a lot of things more. Lime and Dandy are finding for a house painting, and they've found it, Lumpy being the painter. Lumpy feels happy because Lime and Dandy want to see the paintings by him, even though the pictures are all duplicates of existing art, but they're all good. Lumpy wants to make some tea, while Lime and Dandy start playing around with the Monalisa picture (Petunia is depicted on it). Dandy sprays the picture, resulting in her aging. Then, Lime sprays into a picture of Brushy and Flaky dancing ballet, resulting in Brushy falling. Lime and Dandy laugh. Next is the one with Vanilla, Precious and Circle taking some paddy (in the past). Dandy sprays the picture, resulting in a sudden rain and the three run, but they are hit by lightning and die. Then the two try out with a sculpture, specifically the one that is a parody of Discobolus of Myron (with Lumpy as the human figure). Lime is spraying, then the sculpture Lumpy throws the disc. Lumpy is bringing some tea, but Lumpy dies from having his face cut off. Lime and Dandy are surprised, and feeling worried, the two go to Giggles's house. Once there, Lime and Dandy spray the ship images, but Giggles shouts at Lime and Dandy, as behind the picture there is a secret stash of money. Giggles unhangs the picture, but the "continue spray"goes through other images behind it, causing Giggles to scream because the second picture has changed, having Pop in the picture killing himself. Lime and Dandy then want to run away from Giggles's house. Deaths * Lumpy is cut off by a disc. * Vanilla, Precious and Circle are hit by lightning. * Pop killed himself. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 66 Episodes Category:Emilioalzamora20's Episodes